Ryan Osborne
: "Men are made great, not by the number of lives they take, but by the ones they decide to spare." '' Background Ryan Osborne was born to Cathy Osborne and Ares, god of war. At the time, Cathy thought that Ares was a man named Bill Osborne. They were married and for a short while, and the family lived a happy life. A few months after Ryan was born, Ares/Bill left the two and was never seen again. Cathy was heartbroken, and Ryan grew up without a father. Early Years Ryan`s godly parentage showed at an early age. Ryan was obsessed with fighting, and if he wasn`t in a fight, he was looking for one. Although he did very poorly in school, his mother still beleived he was a talented child. Ryan was very active in school sports teams and was always a star player. The only teachers he got along with were his gym teachers. They saw potential in Ryan, and continued to push his strengths. Mother`s Death On a routine monthly trip to the veterinary clinic about forty minutes from Ryan`s home, a drunk driver hit the side of Cathy Osborne`s van. The van flipped over and fell into the ditch. Both of Ryan`s pets, his dog and cat, died on impact. His mother was suffocated by the airbag. Ryan was not wearing his seat belt, so he flipped with the car, and landed on his arm. It was broken in three different areas, but Ryan survived. A few minutes passed, and Ryan started to black out. He tried continuously to get free, and eventually made his was to the back of the van. He popped the trunk open, and crawled out. A truck driver saw the accident and stopped to see if anyone was hurt. He took Ryan in, and raised him on the open road. Ryan quickly grew attached to the truck driver, but knew this wasn`t his real family. Ryan ran away while at a truck stop, and searched Ontario and New York state for his father. Orphanage Ryan stopped searching for his father after about a year on the streets, and stopped in New York city. There, he found the St. James Orphanage for boys. Ryan walked inside, and told the people there his story. They took Ryan in, and he found that many of the kids there had a similar story. These boys were like his brother. Ryan was so happy there, that not a single fight occured. Ryan saved up money from pick-pocketing people on the streets at night, and went to a pet store. There, he purchased a baby iguana and named him Monty. Ryan took Monty home, and kept him secret for about a week. One day, one of the nuns found Monty under Ryan`s bed. She confronted him, but Ryan couldn`t keep it together. He broke down crying at the nun`s feet, and begged her not to give it away. She reluctantly agreed to keep him, and they raised Monty as the orphanage`s pet. All the children loved playing with Monty, but Ryan`s bond was more than friendship. It was as if God sent that little iguana into the pet store to change Ryan`s life around. He was never as happy as when he was with his pet. New York After Ryan turned thirteen, he started seeing weird things while travelling through New York. He had spent a whole year of his life here, knew the city like the back of his hand, but these things were completely new. He saw giant people, men and women with hairy goat legs, and even a flying horse in the sky. Ryan had never seen things like this. The weirdest part, and the people he saw most frequently, were these kids about his age, battling the giants and other monsters. The kids were dressed in full battle armor, with swords and shields, and when they hit the monsters, they would turn to gold dust. Ryan soon forgot about the weird sightings, and assumed it was normal after a while. One day, Ryan paid a visit to the Statue of Liberty, an unwelcome visit that is. He took the workers route to the crown of the statue, and found an injured eagle crying and cawing. Just like Monty, Ryan took care of the eagle and nursed it back to health. He named it Axel. Axel followed Ryan home one night, and perched on the roof of the orphanage and stayed there while Ryan was there. Jackie Priest Ryan met a woman on the street one day, and they talked for a while. After learning he was an orphan, Jackie invited Ryan to her home for dinner. They ate, talked more about his life, and Ryan told her he wished she could adopt him. Well, she did the next day, and Ryan brought Monty and Axel to live there too. They lived a perfect life, until one day, one of those monsters attacked the two. With Jackie carrying a baby, Ryan took control. He fought the ugly-looking monster off, and saved Jackie and the baby. That night, Ryan got a message from a stranger in his dreams, claiming to be his father, to go to a certain address, later revealed to be Camp Half-Blood. Ryan left Monty and Axel with Jackie, and took a cab to the strange location. On Olympian RPG *'May 8, 2011''' - Joined Olympian RPG Relationships Love Interests Leah McElliot Friends Alex Courtenay Lucius Darrow Nicholas Lobo Nicole Foster Siblings Clarisse La Rue Kori Maka Awards Signature Category:(Male) People Category:Children of Ares/Mars Category:(Greek) Demigods Category:Camp Half-blood Campers Category:Original Characters Category:Residents of Cabin 5 Category:People Category:(Olympians) Veterans of the Modern Titan War Category:Spotlight! Character of the Month Category:Spotlight! Couple of the Month